Nightmare
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: what if Hao forced Yoh to kill the humans.? Spelling hasn’t been checked.no yaoi from chap 2 it has been checked COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

Disclaimer: i do not own shaman king but i want to

Suammary: what if Hao forced Yoh to kill the humans.? Spelling hasn't been checked.

Chapter 1: Nightmare

'Yoh... could you do something for me?'. Yoh was lying in his bed sleeping, and was dreaming well it was more a nightmare. Yoh turned around and was restless while he fought against it.

_Yoh was walking through a dessert he saw Manta standing with his back towards Yoh. Yoh then was floating, when he looked down he saw that he was standing in a hand. But not just a hand. It was the hand of the spirit of fire, Yoh looked to his clothes and saw that he wears a poncho and some starpant and earings. There came a fire ball in the spirits hand and throwed it against Manta. Manta was screaming of pain. 'Manta!!!!' yelled Yoh. _

Yoh waked up and his bed was all wet. He feels his hair and looked what he was wearing. He didn't wear anything how it was described in his nightmare. The sky was still dark, and Yoh knew that it was still night. He throwed his blankets away and walked downstairs. When he came in the kitchen graped Yoh some soda and walked to the garden of the funbari inn. He was gazing to the stars, and tried to remember his dream but someway he couldn't do it. He drinked his soda and put it in the rubbish bake. He went back inside and walked to the stairs when he saw someone standing in the dark. 'Yoh... could you do something for me?' the person who was in the dark went to the room of Anna. Yoh runed towards him and rushed the door open. But saw nobody, 'Yoh!! Why do you wake me.?' Anna waked up from it, but Yoh didn't see the dark person anymore. Only a angry Kyoyama. 'Gomen Nasai Anna.' Yoh tried to walk slowly back. While one hand was on the door and the other one on the back of his hand. Yoh was just laughing and his eyes searched for the unkown person but knew for sure that what it was, was gone. He said sorry once more and the door went closed.

Yoh walked back to his bed, but couldn't think of anything. His sleep was gone and was staring to the ceiling.

After awhile he felt asleep and came the nightmare back.


	2. Chapter 2: Talking

Disclaimer: i do not own shaman king but i would to

Summary: what if hao forced yoh to kill the humans, no spelling has been checked

Chapter 2: Talking

'_Manta!!!'. _Yoh woked up, and came out of his bed. This time the sky was clear of clouds and the morning sun came up from the horizon. Yoh looked down to his bed and saw that it was again with water. When he came downstairs was Anna already in the kitchen. 'Yoh we need to talk.' Yoh was suprised that she asked that and went to the fridge to get some soda. 'sit down.' Said Anna cool. She sitted down also and stared at Yoh. Her hands was being to get warm because of her tea. But just ignored that. 'Why did you bumped into my room?' Anna waited for an answer. ' I... I don't remember my dream.' That was the only thing Yoh could think of. He watched through the window looking into the street. 'Hao?'. Yoh came up from his seat and walked to the door and opend it. He runed to the street but didn't see anyone. 'Yoh? What is going on.?' Yoh couldn't catch an answer in his mind. And could not think that he could lie again agains't Anna.'I thought I saw Hao. And my dream, was so'. Yoh thought for himself but lost confindence and walked to the city leaving Anna behind.


	3. Chapter 3: Yoh Hao

Disclaimer: i do not own shaman king, i would to

Summary: what if hao forces yoh to kill the humans?

Chapter 3: Hao Yoh

Yoh went into a restaurant and orderd some food. While he waited, thought he back about Hao. Didn't he die?' was the first thing poped into his head. He killed his brother because he wanted an shaman only kingdom. So what did he here.' All the things came at once. 'Your food sir.' Said the waiter. The waiter went away and Yoh putted all things into his mouth. When he was done eating and looked at the street again. He saw him again. He graped the first person who came through his table and said: 'Did you see that guy.' Yoh pointed to the street, but when the person looked didn't he saw anybody. He graped his sleeve back, and nodded something like. Baka boy.

Yoh had paid the bill and went home. Without saying anything. He graped his bags and before Anna could say anything, was Yoh already gone.

He walked through streets where he went to the train going back to Izumo. Yoh felt sad because nothing saying against Anna. He looked out of the window from the train. Felt sorry for Anna, he just left her without saying anything. While he thought what he could do about it, was he falling in sleep.

'_Why can't you just come with me, together we will make an shaman kingdom__.' Said the voice. 'I know who you are... why don't you just come out Hao'. Yoh was done with these dreams, but he still couldn't fully controle it. He tried to wake up, not knowing that Manta was behind him. Yoh was getting mad and turned around and throwed an huge fireball on the little human boy. 'Yes Yoh that is it.'_

'_MANTA!!!!!!!!!'._

With sweat on his forehead, he woke up. The train has stopped in Izumo. Yoh graped his back and walked out of the train. He searched for an bus who lead him to his grandpa's home. After an hour looking Yoh realised there wasn't and walked further.

'Yoh?'. Yoh head came up and saw the same dark figure what was in Anna's room and also up the stairs. 'I know that you are it, Hao!'. Said Yoh, Hao stepped out of the dark and came closer to Yoh. 'What is wrong my Outotou'. Asked Hao so easy going as possible. Hao was almost by Yoh but he walked slowly backwards. 'How can you be here. Hao?' Said Yoh. 'It doesn't matter, what does matter that you need to do something for me?!'. Yoh looked around and graped his sword and oversould Amidamaru into it. Yoh attacked Hao he sliced him, but came right through him. 'Nani?!' Hao just stand there without anything, a scratch or something. Yoh looked with big eyes to him, and couldn't believe it. 'Yoh kill the humans for me'.

Tala is shining: 1. very sorry got to much homework to make the new chap. 2, hope this is long enough. 3, nani: what. But i don't think i wrote it good. If you know plz tell me.


	4. Chapter 4: No Way!

Chapter 4: no way

Chapter 4: no way!

'Are you crazy?'. Said Yoh, 'Why should i help you. Shamans and humans needs to live in peace with each other.' Hao signed and shocked his head and nodded that Yoh could walk further. Yoh walked and looked one more time behind his back but didn't saw Hao anymore.

At the Asakura inn:

Yoh searched for his grandfather and grandmother but didn't saw them. He went to the waterfall where Anna once trained with his Grandma. And there he found his Grandpa, Yoh told the story from when he saw Hao the first time into his dreams. His request to go on with his mission to destroy all humans and weak shamans. His grandfather Yoh-mei didn't say anything. When Yoh was finally done, and brought his breath back. 'So Hao has returned as a spirit.' Yoh-mei turned around with his back to Yoh. 'Never knew that he was that strong to come back within the 500 years.' Yoh-mei came back to sense when he saw Yoh standing. 'Yoh go to sleep and when you have a nightmare of Hao again, please come to us.' Yoh went to bed, he was thinking about those words and the way that Hao didn't care about humans and there existence.

Yoh was running away from a big bear. 'Yoh I will protect you, on one condition kill those humans and make a shaman only kingdom'. Said the voice in Yoh' ear. Yoh turned arround but didn't see him only a few big eyes. It went red and Yoh looked deep into Hao eyes. 'Yoh do as I say and don't let Yoh-mei see you.' Said Hao

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: WAKING UP

Tala Here: Sorry all, this is the end of Nightmare

**Tala Here: Sorry all, this is the end of Nightmare. Hope you don't hate me and stop reading the rest of my stories. The reason is ive got no idea what to do next. And this end keeps haunting in my mind.**

Chapter 5: Waking up

Yoh was running away from a big bear. 'Yoh I will protect you, on one condition kill those humans and make a shaman only kingdom'. Said the voice in Yoh' ear. Yoh turned arround but didn't see him only a few big eyes. It went red and Yoh looked deep into Hao eyes. 'Yoh do as I say and don't let Yoh-mei see you.' Said Hao

'No I won't betray Oji-san.' Said Yoh. He closed his eyes from the curse that Hao tried to put up on him.

'Don't worry Yoh, you won't betray him. Your helping him to restore the world peice.'

'YOH!!'. Came a voice from high above him.

He looked up but didn't saw anybody. 'YOH, WAKE UP.'

'Aww, Im up, Im up'. Yoh opened his eyes. Seeing that Anna was above him.

'Wow cut it out Anna'. Anna laughed to him.

Yoh smiled back. Anna quit laughing and became serieus. He looked around seeing that he was lying in the hospital. 'What happined?'.

Anna explained what happined. ' so from that point when I was in the sky I felt down?'

'Yes when you defeated Hao, was it to high and you didn't have any furiyoku left to let you down easily'.

Yoh thought for awhile, and didn't or could believe it. 'How long have I been sleeping?' He asked. Anna didn't answer and looked weird to him.'You were only sleeping for 2 days.'

'No way, my dream, Hao, Oji-san.' Manta came in the room with soda for Anna and Yoh.

'It was a Nightmare!'

**Tala: cool, my short ending. Haha. Ok ive got two senctes one from shaman king and one from ??**

**So what you need to do is. **

**Review me or pm me (also if you liked it)**

**Which ep is the first sentence from shaman king?**

**Which show/anime/game is the second sentence?**

**If you right it good? I will make a one shot for ya. Enjoy **


End file.
